<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And on the 8th Day by Dannye Chase (HolyCatsAndRabbits), HolyCatsAndRabbits, wargoddess9 (hikaru9)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619165">And on the 8th Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/Dannye%20Chase'>Dannye Chase (HolyCatsAndRabbits)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits'>HolyCatsAndRabbits</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/wargoddess9'>wargoddess9 (hikaru9)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dannye's Zine Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in that order) - Freeform, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Flaming Sword (Good Omens), Crowley Has Hemipenes, Demonic Temptation, First Kiss, First Time, Gabriel is an asshole, Garden of Eden, Other, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snex, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), angelic temptation, crowley is a snake, snake sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/Dannye%20Chase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/wargoddess9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the NSFW book of the Wiggle On Zine. Art by Hikaru9, fic by Dannye (HolyCatsAndRabbits)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dannye's Zine Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Get A Wiggle On Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And on the 8th Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to all the Wiggle On Zine mods for all their hard work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were quite a few things in Eden that the demon Crawly liked. The heat of the sunshine on his scales, the cool of the leaf cover as he slithered over the ground, the scent of the flowers, and the angel on the Eastern Wall. </p><p>His name was Aziraphale, and Crawly liked him both because Aziraphale had been kind to him when they’d met a few days ago, and also because the angel was a bit of a puzzle. Crawly had known many angels. He’d even been one. Aziraphale was different from the rest of them, and being nice to demons was only part of it. Aziraphale was an unlikely mix of courage and anxiety, of faith and unvoiced questions. Above all, he was protective, of the humans as they left the Garden, and of Crawly, whose fault it was that they had to leave. </p><p>Which is why, when Crawly heard the Archangel Gabriel shouting at Aziraphale on the wall, it made Crawly feel rather sick inside.</p><p>Crawly had been basking on a tree branch. There was a nice one with a good view of the Eastern Wall (and if Crawly happened to like that tree better than any others in Eden, then that was no one else’s business), and so Crawly had a front-row seat to the commotion. Gabriel appeared out of nowhere. That was a black mark for Gabriel right off the bat, as far as Crawly was concerned. Startling Aziraphale was not good for the angel’s anxiety. And then Gabriel started berating Aziraphale about his misplaced flaming sword. </p><p>Now, the flaming sword was a large part of the mystery of Aziraphale. The whereabouts of the sword were not actually in question: Adam and Eve had taken it when they’d left Eden. And it wasn’t even all that strange that Aziraphale would lie to the other angels about having given his sword away. In all likelihood, if Gabriel knew where it was, he would try to take it back. It <em> was </em> rather shocking that Aziraphale had lied to God about it, because lying to God was, in theory, impossible, as She was omniscient, but with Aziraphale’s level of anxiety about what he’d done with the sword, Crawly could see where his first reaction might be denial. </p><p>All of that was understandable. The weird part was that about five minutes after meeting the demon Crawly on the wall, Aziraphale had told <em> him </em>the truth.</p><p>After Gabriel left, Crawly watched Aziraphale square his shoulders and look out into the desert, to where Adam and Eve had disappeared over the horizon. He was so obviously trying to be brave. But it was a losing game, Crawly could tell. After a few minutes, Aziraphale left his post and climbed down into the Garden.</p><p>Aziraphale sat on the ground beneath an apple tree, and Crawly was careful not to startle him as he approached, making sure he made a good deal of noise slithering through the branches. Aziraphale looked up and recognized him, but his usual smile was missing, and he quickly averted his eyes. He was embarrassed, Crawly realized.</p><p>Crawly was determined to help. <em> (Why </em>he was determined to help was again, no one’s business. Including his own.) “Gabriel’s a complete asshole,” Crawly announced.</p><p>This didn’t do much for Aziraphale’s mood. “He’s my superior,” the angel said quietly. “I’m supposed to…” He sighed. “Listen to him, I guess.”</p><p>Crawly slithered around to the other side of Aziraphale. “You just did. I think the whole Garden just did, wanker was loud enough.”</p><p>This wasn’t helping either, Crawly could see. He tried again. “The humans wouldn’t have made it out there without you, we both know that.”</p><p>At this, finally, Aziraphale raised tear-filled eyes to him. “It’s just— you did your job, and I— I feel like I failed to do mine. I was only trying to do the right thing.”</p><p>“You did,” Crawly said confidently. He left the tree and slithered down to the ground, circling Aziraphale loosely. He didn’t attempt to bind the angel, of course. Aziraphale could easily move away if he liked. It would set this whole thing back if Crawly frightened him.</p><p>What Crawly wanted to do was the very opposite.</p><p>“Just relax, angel,” Crawly said soothingly. “It’s a beautiful day, and Gabriel’s gone. It’s just me now. We can talk of nicer things.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked at him curiously, but he only said, “That’s very kind of you.”</p><p>Crawly hissed a little at the sentiment, but didn’t object. If Aziraphale wanted to think about it that way, then fine. Crawly knew that this was nothing more than a debt being repaid, a little help now in exchange for that shelter from the rain. A comfort for a comfort. That was all. Obviously.</p><p>Crawly moved around Aziraphale slowly, allowing one of his coils to slide over the smooth, cool skin of Aziraphale’s calf. Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “Oh, you feel lovely!” he exclaimed, and to Crawly’s pride, Aziraphale actually smiled a little. “I did wonder what you felt like.”</p><p>“Did you?” Crawly asked, surprised.</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, and he reached out a hand to touch Crawly’s dark scales as they moved across his leg. “You are a marvel.”</p><p>Crawly tried not to shiver at the words. “You feel nice, too,” he answered, as he coiled around the angel a little more closely. Aziraphale had leaned back against the trunk of the apple tree, and Crawly slowly— giving Aziraphale enough time to object— slithered up and over his shoulders. </p><p>As it happened, Aziraphale did not object to having a very large snake wound around him. Crawly surprised himself by wondering if Aziraphale would be like this with any demon, or just with him. If perhaps he coiled a little closer then, out of an odd sense of possessiveness, well, that was not really worth mentioning.</p><p>Crawly allowed the coils sliding over Aziraphale’s legs to shift a little, climbing higher on the angel’s body, starting to push beneath the white fabric of his robe. Aziraphale’s skin flushed a little and his eyes widened, but he still didn’t protest.</p><p>“Have you tried this?” Crawly asked, attempting to sound very casual about it.</p><p>“Tried what, dear?” Aziraphale said, his breath coming a little faster now, but still a look of genuine confusion on his face.</p><p>Crawly used his tail to flick Aziraphale’s robe up a bit, and he was immensely pleased to see that Aziraphale was sporting the kind of genitalia that Adam had. Crawly knew such things were a choice for angels, but he’d guessed Aziraphale might try this— Aziraphale was nothing if not curious. Crawly and Aziraphale watched together as the angel’s cock stirred when Crawly’s tail gently woke it. “You didn’t see Adam do this?” Crawly asked.</p><p><em> “Oh,” </em>Aziraphale said. “Oh, yes, I did. With Eve and by himself.” He shivered a little, and Crawly felt it all through his scales. “I see why he liked it now.”</p><p>“I’ve done it by myself, too,” Crawly said. “As a human. Lovely bit of equipment She put on those bodies.”</p><p>Not that Crawly was going to switch one of those bodies now. His snake form seemed a little more appropriate at the moment. The truth was that Crawly was a little worried that Heaven might send an emissary to stop Aziraphale from enjoying any little bit of pleasure he could find, especially at the hands— well, the coils— of a demon. Crawly knew he was far less noticeable like this than as a tall, red-headed man. Besides, Crawly was not thinking of his own experience here. This was for Aziraphale, and he didn’t want to get distracted.</p><p>And Crawly was absolutely certain at this point that if he took human form now with this angel, he would be extremely distracted.</p><p>To Aziraphale, Crawly just said, “Feels nice for me this way, too.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes were fixed on watching his body’s reaction. His cock was lovely and thick, and as Crawly’s tail danced around it, it swelled even thicker.</p><p>And then the anxiety kicked in, as Crawly knew it would. </p><p>“That’s— I’m glad to hear it, dear,” Aziraphale said, “but I’m not really sure that we should be doing this.”</p><p>“Well, look at it this way,” Crawly said, lifting his head from Aziraphale’s shoulders. “It’s really no different from trying the fruit in the Garden, and I know you’ve done that.” (Crawly was careful <em> not </em>to mention apples.) “This is just another pleasure. I mean, why would She give you the ability to make a cock if she didn’t mean for you to have one? And now that you’ve got one, it really doesn’t make much sense not to use it for its intended purpose.”</p><p>Aziraphale met his eyes with a heartbreakingly sad look. “You’re trying to tempt me, aren’t you?”</p><p>Crawly stopped moving. Aziraphale still didn’t seem frightened of him, but Crawly didn’t want to push it. “I didn’t mean it like that," he said quietly. “I just wanted to make you feel good. But if you don’t, then that’s all right. I’ll stop.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked at him for a moment, clearly searching for something on Crawly’s serpentine face, and he must have been satisfied with what he found, because, to Crawly’s amazement, he let his legs fall open a little bit. Such a pose would give Crawly more access to Aziraphale’s cock, if Crawly moved to take it.</p><p>“I mean,” said Aziraphale, “it isn’t as if Adam didn’t do this, is it? It’s perfectly normal behavior.”</p><p>Crawly nearly lost his grip on Aziraphale’s shoulders. Was an angel of the Lord actually going to talk himself <em> into </em> what he believed was a temptation?</p><p>“Of course,” Aziraphale went on, in a more worried voice, “Adam wasn’t an angel indulging with a demon.”</p><p>Oh. Maybe not. “Well—” Crawly started.</p><p>“But it does feel nice, doesn’t it?” Aziraphale interrupted, looking down at their bodies entwined in his lap. “And an angel should always encourage a demon to be nice, don’t you think?” </p><p>Aziraphale made a face then that somehow was both passionate and dispassionate all at once, with just a hint of amusement. “You might even think,” he said smoothly, arching an eyebrow at Crawly, “that this is <em> me </em> tempting <em> you.” </em></p><p>Crawly realized a couple of things at that moment. The first was that he now knew that Aziraphale was the most impressive creature that Crawly had ever met. Aziraphale was definitely the nicest angel in creation— just look what suffering he’d gone through to protect the humans. He was brave even through his anxiety, and he was enough of a bastard to lie to just about everyone, including God. These things Crawly had known. But Crawly had now learned that Aziraphale could, completely without Crawly’s help, talk himself around to doing something that definitely would not be approved by Heaven, and yet somehow still reason, quite logically, that he ought to do it <em> because </em>he was an angel.</p><p>The second thing that Crawly realized was that Aziraphale was right about that last bit. This supposedly demonic temptation was going in quite the opposite direction.</p><p>Crawly gave into it, despite knowing full well that this was going to be only the first case of a great many surrenders to come. “Let me show you how it’s done,” he whispered, a hiss in Aziraphale’s ear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aziraphale closed his eyes and let out a breathy little moan as Crawly’s tail moved again around his swollen flesh. Crawly had heard Aziraphale moan once before, when trying a peach for the first time. Crawly had guessed that Aziraphale might react that way to other pleasures, and he’d certainly been right. It was another piece of the puzzle: the Principality Aziraphale, a complete hedonist.</p><p>They moved in silence a moment, Crawly squeezing himself around Aziraphale’s cock in a slow rhythm until the pre-come started to flow from it. Then he could slide his scales up and down in a way that made Aziraphale gasp and clutch at Crawly’s coils. </p><p>And it was a very nice sort of <em> clutching, </em>nicer than Crawly had expected, very sensual, and to his surprise, his body started to react to the stimulation as well. There by Aziraphale’s hand, Crawly’s vent opened and his hemipenes began to emerge.</p><p>Aziraphale was promptly fascinated by this and Crawly tried to discourage him. “This isn’t about me. It’s about you, angel,” he hissed.</p><p>“I don’t see,” Aziraphale said, somewhat breathlessly, “why it can’t be about both of us.”</p><p>There probably was a good answer to that, but at the moment, Crawly’s body was somewhat more focused on itself, and that did dampen his ability to sway other people’s opinions. </p><p>Aziraphale started to mimic the motions that Crawly was using on his cock, stroking the hemipenes gently to start, and then more firmly as Crawly gave over into the pleasure of it. It made his own ministrations to Aziraphale’s cock a little rougher, and Aziraphale certainly seemed to like that, groaning aloud and letting his head fall back.</p><p>“Oh,” he gasped. “Oh, Crawly, that feels— it’s— oh, please keep doing that.”</p><p>Crawly was certainly not intending to stop now, not as Aziraphale was clearly reaching his peak, and as his fingers were moving faster up and down Crawly’s hemipenes. Crawly’s tail was making a slick sound now as it pumped Aziraphale’s cock, and Aziraphale started using both hands to return the favor, one on each of Crawly’s pricks. As Crawly began to hiss, Aziraphale only stroked him harder. </p><p>Aziraphale’s mouth fell open on another moan and Crawly wondered for a moment what it would feel like to have his hemipenes thrusting into the wet heat there. Would the angel ever allow that? Allow Crawly to fuck his mouth as he was fucking Aziraphale’s fists now?</p><p>Bless it all, Crawly was falling faster into this temptation by the second.</p><p>They finished almost together, Aziraphale spurting up over Crawly’s coils with a loud cry, and at the same time squeezing his fingers in just such a way to have Crawly coming hard, spilling all over Aziraphale’s hands. </p><p>It wasn’t how Crawly had envisioned this ending, since he hadn’t planned to join in the fun himself, but seeing Aziraphale’s blissed-out face, Crawly felt like he’d accomplished his goal. There were no thoughts of Gabriel now, just an angel in a post-orgasmic glow, breathing deeply of the floral scent of Eden, the tension drained out of his body.</p><p>Crawly cleaned them up with a thought, and then rested over Aziraphale’s shoulders for a moment. Perhaps it was his own post-orgasmic glow talking, but he found himself having flashes of a future life like this, exploring the new world with Aziraphale, caring for him, doting on him, indulging him, and in return, getting to see the mysterious angel like this. Relaxed, pleased. Happy.</p><p>For now, though, it was time Crawly took his leave. They couldn’t spend too much time together or someone would eventually figure out that they’d already been epic failures at being enemies. The movement of his body over Aziraphale’s shoulders caused the angel to moan again, and without really thinking about it, Crawly shifted form, giving himself legs, arms, and all that went with them.</p><p>He’d meant the change to put a stop to a possible Round Two, but it wasn’t quite as successful as he’d hoped. </p><p>Aziraphale blinked up at him and said, “You know, you really are quite lovely like this, too, my dear.”</p><p>Crawly could snort now, and he did.</p><p>“I was thinking,” Aziraphale said, undeterred, “that there is something that Adam and Eve did that you can’t do in serpent form.”</p><p>That sent Crawly on a wild rush of imagination, and he coughed to cover up any odd noises his mouth wanted to make. “That includes quite a few things, angel,” Crawly pointed out, and Aziraphale at least had the decency to blush at this.</p><p>“I meant when they were done,” Aziraphale amended. “And before they started, and well, lots of times. Seems nice. No reason why we shouldn’t try it.”</p><p>Angels were supposed to resist temptation, as a rule. Clearly it was a rule that Aziraphale enjoyed breaking, but the point was that <em> demons </em> were <em> not </em>supposed to resist temptation, as a rule. And for once, Crawly felt himself quite bound by the rules.</p><p>It was ineffable, he supposed.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Aziraphale said softly, and Crawly did.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  Comments and kudos are so appreciated! </p><p>Find Hikaru at <a href="https://wargoddess9.tumblr.com/">Wargoddess9</a> on Tumblr</p><p>Find Dannye at <a href="http://dannyechase.com/">DannyeChase.com</a><br/>and on her <a href="https://linktr.ee/DannyeChase">Linktree</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>